One Sourwolf, one Stiles and One Baby
by Daina Galison
Summary: Stiles y Derek llevan un tiempo viviendo juntos, y Stiles decide cuidar de la hija de Scott durante un fin de semana, esperando así despertar el espíritu paterno en Derek.


Un Sourwolf, un Stiles y un bebé Daina Resumen:

Creo que el título lo dice todo

Notas:

Esta historia surgió gracias a un comentario que me dejó cris:3, que pedía una historia con los Sterek como papás.  
Técnicamente no es eso lo que vamos a ver aquí, pues no hay mpreg ni nada por el estilo, pero espero que te guste. A tí y a los demás, claro. ;-)

(Consulte el final de la obra por más notas.)

Texto de trabajo:

Derek Hale aparcó el Camaro frente a la puerta principal de su casa, justo al lado del jeep de Stiles… Cómo era posible que esa chatarra todavía siguiera funcionando, era algo que jamás entendería.

Con gesto cansado salió del coche y encaminó sus pasos hacia la puerta principal. Hoy había sido un día duro en la reserva natural. Arreglando los desperfectos que había dejado la tormenta de la noche anterior, y asegurándose de que todos los animales estuvieran a salvo.

Sin embargo, pese a que era la primera vez que trabajaba tanto, y que sabía que mañana sería igual de duro; no se arrepentía de haber aceptado el puesto. En cuanto John Stilinski le comentó que estaban buscando a un nuevo guardabosques y que no conocía a nadie más indicado para el puesto que él, no lo dudó.

Así podría tener un trabajo cerca de su hogar actual, la reconstruida mansión Hale; y estando rodeado por el bosque donde creció y siempre se sintió a salvo. Y, por si esos no fueran suficientes motivos para decir que sí, con ese trabajo no tendría que lidiar con nadie y menos seguir las órdenes de nadie. Él estaría siempre al cargo. En todo momento.

Aunque ello implicara que, cuando hubiera mucho trabajo, tuviera que comérselo todo él solito.

Pero por fortuna, el día de hoy había terminado. Ya estaba en casa… O eso creía él.

Porque cuando abrió la puerta principal y echó un vistazo al salón, no lo tuvo tan seguro.

\- ¿Stiles?

\- En la cocina – oyó la voz jovial de su compañero.

\- Puedes venir un momento.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó desde la otra parte de la casa.

\- Por qué hay un bebé en el salón.

\- ¡Qué! – al segundo, los pasos precipitados de Stiles fueron perfectamente audibles desde la cocina hasta el salón – Dios mío. Hay un bebé en el salón.

La cara de asombro de Stiles fue desde el bebé que estaba jugando con un lobo de peluche en el suelo, sobre una manta; hasta Derek Hale. Pero apenas llegó hasta su compañero, el asombro se transformó en una sonrisa perversa.

\- Eres idiota.

\- ¿En serio? – Stiles puso un puchero – Yo también te quiero, cielo.

\- No me llames así – replicó con desagrado - Y me lo vas a explicar de una vez – señaló con furia al bebé, totalmente ajeno a la discusión.

\- Pero no ves que es Ava – comentó mientras caminaba hasta ella y se sentaba a su lado.

\- Eso ya lo sé. La cuestión es POR QUÉ está aquí.

\- Pues porque Scott tenía que hacer unas cosas, y me pidió que yo cuidara de ella.

\- Y por qué no lo hizo Allison, que para eso es su madre.

\- También estaba ocupada.

\- Y Melissa. Y Chris Argent…

\- Eh… También…

\- _Stiles._

\- Qué…

Un exagerado levantamiento de cejas, sumado a unos labios muy apretados y un ligerísimo movimiento de cuello; fue la única respuesta que Derek le dio.

Y no hizo falta nada más.

\- Está bien – suspiró, cogiendo al bebé en brazos y acercándose al hombre – Scott me comentó que quería tener un fin de semana romántico con Allison, y me ofrecí a cuidar de Ava.

\- Por qué.

\- ¿Por qué? – repitió asombrado – ¿Porque fin de semana romántico y bebé no pueden ir en la misma frase? – la forma en que Derek soltó aire por la nariz le indicó que esa respuesta no le hacía gracia - ¡Qué! Desde que nació Ava los pobres no han tenido ni un minuto de descanso… Y no digamos un ratito a solas para hacer cochinadas.

\- No quiero detalles…

\- Qué mojigato que eres, en serio – puso ahora él la cara de desagrado - Parece mentira que luego me hagas las cosas que me haces, a lo Christian Grey.

\- ¿Quién? – movió las manos sin entender nada.

\- Me niego a responder esa pregunta – hizo un aspaviento que, a diferencia del de Derek, fue bastante más ridículo por lo exagerado del mismo - ¿En qué mundo vives?

\- En uno donde acabo de encontrarme un bebé en mi casa, después de un largo día de trabajo.

\- Oh… Perdona – se acercó a Derek con Ava en brazos, y le dio un casto beso en los labios al hombre - ¿Qué tal el día, cielo?

\- Sabes que odio cuando haces eso.

\- Espera, ¿en serio? – puso cara de sorpresa - ¿Es que hay algo que odias?

Derek resopló con disgusto, y se quito la chaqueta de la que aún no había tenido ocasión de deshacerse. La dejó en el perchero que había tras la puerta principal, y entró en la cocina.

\- Dile a Scott que venga a por ella. No pienso hacer de niñera.

\- Esto… ¿Cielo?

Derek se quedó parado en el sitio, y sintió un leve escalofrío recorriendo su espalda.

Nunca era bueno cuando Stiles le llamaba de esa manera. Empleando ese tono característico.

Porque siempre que le llamaba así, era para anticipar malas noticias.

A cámara lenta, Derek giró sobre sus talones y miró fijamente a Stiles. Muy, muy fijamente.

\- Qué – gruñó. Y al instante Ava le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- No puedo hacer eso.

\- Por qué no.

\- Porque… – se mojó los labios mientras sujetaba a Ava con cierta dificultad, pues le habían entrado ganas de trepar por su cuerpo – Porque están en un balneario que hay unos cuantos pueblos más al sur.

\- ¡Qué!

Al segundo, Ava comenzó a llorar como si la estuvieran matando, y Stiles trató de acunarla para que se le pasara el susto. Dejó que apoyara la cabeza en su pecho, y comenzó a darle palmaditas en la espalda mientras la acunaba.

\- Mira lo que has hecho – siseó Stiles, mirando de reojo a su compañero.

Derek quiso protestar y gruñir. Incluso estuvo tentado de dar un par de leches a Stiles, y hacer callar a la niña con un rugido de Alfa. A fin de cuentas era el cachorro de un miembro de su manada, y en parte él era también su Alfa.

Pero entonces recordó que era el cachorro de Scott y una cazadora, con lo que el respeto a su Alfa no debía estar muy inculcado en su genética.

Por ello, al final optó por apretar los labios con rabia, y subir las escaleras hasta su dormitorio.

\- Voy a darme una ducha – gritó para que se le pudiera oír por encima del llanto – Espero que cuando baje hayas conseguido que se calle, y una buena explicación a todo esto.

Media hora más tarde, Derek Hale entraba en la cocina. Aún tenía el pelo mojado después de la larga ducha, y tan sólo llevaba unos pantalones largos de deporte. Como siempre que estaba en casa, la parte de arriba y el calzado era algo totalmente innecesario.

Y no es que Stiles fuera a quejarse de ello, por supuesto. Cualquier oportunidad de ver el pedazo cuerpo de su compañero, siempre era bien recibido.

Aunque reconocía que, cuando estaba a punto de tener una discusión con dicho compañero, tanta carne y músculo y abdominales, iba a hacer que le resultara complicado concentrarse en dicha discusión.

Derek fue directo a la encimera. A su lado Stiles terminaba de llenar los platos con la cena que había preparado. Pero antes de que pudiera coger los platos para llevarlos a la mesa, Derek le abrazó por detrás. Estrechó su pecho con los brazos, pegándole todo lo posible a su espalda, y enterró la cara en su cuello.

\- Hola – saludó el hombre en un susurro, dándole un beso en el hombro e inspirando con fuerza su aroma.

Sentaba bien estar en casa.

Stiles tardó unos segundos en reponerse del saludo.

Y sabía que era absurdo, pero no podía evitarlo. A estas alturas, después de casi tres años viviendo juntos, ya tendría que estar más que acostumbrado a vivir con Derek, y recibir aquellas muestras de afecto tan espontáneas como efusivas. Y también tenía que estar acostumbrado a que el dueño de dichas muestras de afecto fuera el hombre más increíble y sexy del mundo, con lo que empezaba a ser absurdo que siguiera comportándose como hacía cuando empezaron a salir. Cuando tenía que pellizcarse cada dos segundos para recordarse que era real. Que él, Stiles Stilinski, estaba saliendo con Derek Hale.

Pero casi desde el principio supo que jamás se acostumbraría a algo así. Y menos aún cuando Derek acabó siendo no solo un hombre lobo fuerte, sexy e inteligente, sino también uno de los hombres más adorablemente tiernos que jamás había conocido.

Y entonces Stiles se sentía un poco menos culpable.

Porque sabía que le había tocado la lotería con Derek Hale… Así que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a no acostumbrarse jamás a que le hubiera tocado el premio gordo.

Por fin consiguió que las piernas dejaran de temblarle, y fue capaz de dejar los platos en la encimera sin que se le cayera nada. Y cuando tuvo las manos libres, giró sobre sí mismo para responder al saludo de Derek con un beso intenso y nada romántico.

Pero entonces todo se fue a la mierda.

Porque entonces Ava, que en teoría estaba durmiendo plácidamente en el salón, empezó a gritar que ni la mismísima Lydia Martin.

\- Por qué sigue aquí – preguntó Derek mientras seguía a Stiles hasta el salón.

\- Como que por qué sigue aquí. Nunca se ha ido – cogió en brazos al bebé de poco más de un año, y empezó a acunarla lo mejor que pudo, tratando de alejar la cabeza para que no le estallaran los tímpanos.

\- Y cuándo tienen pensado venir a recogerla.

\- Quiénes.

\- Sus padres, Stiles. Cuándo van a venir a por su hija.

\- Ya te lo he dicho – se quejó al tiempo que intentaba sonreía a Ava para que dejara de llorar. Lo que sólo consiguió que pusiera una cara tirando a espeluznante, que hizo que la niña llorara con más fuerza… Y sí, era posible que llorara con más fuerza – Van a estar toda la semana fuera.

\- ¡Qué!

\- Derek… Ahora no es momento de discutir, ¿vale? Por si no te has dado cuenta, estoy intentando que deje de llorar un bebé que parece mitad hombre lobo y mitad Banshee. Y créeme, tu cabreo no está ayudando mucho.

\- Dijiste que estarían fuera el fin de semana.

\- Cómo.

\- Dijiste. Que. Estarían. Fuera. El. Fin. De. Semana.

\- Sí… Ya, ya te he oído.

\- Y entonces por qué has dicho ahora que será toda la semana.

\- Yo… - Ava agarró un mechón de pelo de Stiles, y comenzó a tirar con fuerza… Con mucha fuerza – Joder… Ava, cielo. Estás haciendo daño al tío Stiles – trató de susurrar en vez de gritar de dolor.

\- El tío Stiles se lo merece – sentenció Derek sin pizca de humor.

\- Eres muy gracioso, lo sabes.

\- No era ninguna broma.

\- Ya… - estiró los brazos para alejar a Ava de su pobre pelo, y por fin el bebé soltó el mechón… Si bien se llevó unos cuantos pelos con ella – ¡La madre que… - se mordió el labio para no terminar el insulto, porque se suponía que era un inocente bebé.

Un bebé que disfrutaba haciendo daño a su tío.

\- Derek… Te importa cogerla un segundo – pidió, acercándole a Ava, que no había dejado de berrear.

\- Es tú problema. Te has metido en esto tú solito.

\- Ya lo sé… Pero me vendría bien un poco de ayuda… Ya sabes, ¡antes de que me deje completamente calvo!

Derek resopló por la nariz y por un instante sus ojos se volvieron rojos.

Pero entonces agarró a Ava por el body que llevaba puesto, y la alejó de los brazos de Stiles.

Stiles tardó un par de segundos en hablar.

\- No hagas eso.

\- ¡El qué! – rugió, desesperado – La he cogido.

\- Pero no como si fuera un saco de naranjas – señaló al bebé que en ese momento estaba suspendido medio metro del suelo. Derek seguía agarrándola de su ropa como si fuera algo extraño y peligroso a la vez, estando el brazo completamente estirado para tenerla lo más alejado posible de él – ¿Crees que esa son maneras?

\- Se ha callado, ¿no?

\- Sí, ya lo sé pero… Espera, ¡es verdad!

El hombre lobo no se dignó en responder. Por el contrario, acercó el bebé a Stiles para que lo cogiera. Pero Stiles no hizo amago de cogerlo.

Porque estaba demasiado asombrado viendo a Ava suspendida en el aire, callada y… sonriendo como si eso fuera lo más increíble del mundo.

\- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? – preguntó a Derek con voz más aguda de lo normal.

\- El qué.

\- Que deje de llorar.

Derek apretó la mandíbula con rabia, y volvió a crucificar a Stiles con la mirada.

\- Y yo qué coño sé. No soy capaz de leerle la mente.

\- No hables así – protestó Stiles – Sólo es un bebé.

\- Es el mismo bebé que nos estaba dejando sordos. Y a punto de dejarte calvo.

\- Jaja… Me parto contigo.

\- Lo vas a coger o no.

\- No lo sé.

\- Cómo que… – Derek intentó apretar los puños y golpear algo, pero comprendió que no podía en su actual situación – _Stiles_. Cógela ahora mismo.

\- Parece que le gusta – sonrió, mirando fijamente a Ava. Se sentó en el suelo para estar a su altura, y le acercó un dedo que enseguida Ava agarró, soltando una carcajada – Hola, pequeña. ¿Te gusta estar así? ¿Colgada como un monito?

\- ¡Stiles!

\- Espera – no se dignó en mirarle a la cara, demasiado concentrado en la reacción del bebé – Creo que tiene sentido – susurró – A fin de cuentas es mitad lobo. Y las madres transportan a sus cachorros llevándoles colgados del cuello.

\- ¿Ya has terminado con tu clase de biología? – protestó tras varios segundos en los que Stiles siguió sin hacer amago de coger al bebé.

\- Espera un segundo.

Stiles contempló asombrado cómo Ava seguía jugando con su dedo, moviendo brazos y piernas en el aire. Sin nada de miedo por el hecho de que no estuviera en tierra firme, sino suspendida por el mismo hombre que le había hecho llorar.

Pero a medida que pasaban los segundos, los movimientos del bebé se fueron haciendo menos enérgicos, y sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse.

\- Creo que se está quedando dormida – susurró, sonriendo a Derek.

Pero Derek no le devolvió la sonrisa. Soltó aire por la nariz al tiempo que negaba levemente, aguantando estoicamente la posición en la que ya llevaba un buen rato: de pie en mitad del salón, las piernas levemente abiertas, y un brazo estirado con un bebé colgando de él.

\- Ya está – susurró Stiles cinco minutos después – Creo que está roque.

\- Vas a… - iba a protestar Derek, pero entonces recordó la parte de que estaba dormida. Y si quería que siguiera así, no tenía más remedio que bajar la voz – La vas a coger o no – susurró con rabia, sin apenas abrir la boca.

Y con cuidado, Stiles lo hizo.

Pasó los dos brazos por debajo de su pequeño cuerpo, y la pegó a su cuerpo para que sintiera el contacto humano. Scott le había dicho que siempre la tranquilizaba estar en brazos de él o de Allison.

Y por esta noche, Stiles ocuparía su posición.

Con miedo a moverse demasiado, se sentó en el sofá con Ava bien firme en su regazo.

\- Qué demonios estás haciendo – protestó Derek.

\- Voy a quedarme un rato aquí. Si la subo al dormitorio tal vez se despierte.

\- Al dormi… ¿Te refieres a nuestra habitación? – alzó las cejas - ¡Tenías intención de que durmiera con nosotros! – siseó con rabia.

\- Claro que sí. ¿Dónde esperas que duerma? – susurró – No podemos dejarla sola toda la noche.

Derek estuvo tentado de decir algo más, pero de nuevo se conformó con soltar un bufido de protesta. Se dirigió entonces a las escaleras, subió al piso de arriba, y bajó un minuto después con la cuna de Ava a cuestas.

\- ¿Qué estás…

\- Si quieres que se quede aquí, tú te encargas de ella – explicó con esa voz de Alfa que no admitía réplica – Yo estoy cansado. Así que me voy a cenar, y luego me voy a dormir.

\- Pero…

\- Si quieres venir a la cama, será sin ella…

\- Pero…

\- Y como la oiga llorar – amenazó – Te juro que le arranco la garganta con los dientes.

No dijo nada más.

Fiel a su palabra, entró en la cocina y en seguida se oyó el repiquetear de cubiertos contra el plato.

Y Stiles habría ido gustoso a la cocina a recordarle que seguía siendo un gran lobo feroz amargado… Pero como si hacía eso, corría el peligro de que Ava se despertara, no tuvo más remedio que quedarse donde estaba, acariciando la espalda del bebé.

\- Enhorabuena, Ava – susurró a la pequeña – Acabas de recibir tu primera amenaza de muerte de Derek Hale.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Derek bajó del dormitorio, no encontró a Stiles por ningún lado. Y por lo frías que habían estado las sábanas de su lado de la cama, estaba claro que no había dormido allí.

Así que la cuestión era saber dónde demonios había pasado la noche, y dónde estaba ahora.

Sólo necesitó olisquear un poco el aire, y en seguida siguió el camino de la pestilencia.

Le llevó hasta la habitación que Stiles usaba como despacho, donde se encontró con un auténtico campo de batalla.

Stiles había conseguido colocar al bebé encima de la mesa, sobre una toalla, y estaba terminando de ponerle el pañal… Y por la pila de pañales que había amontonados a sus pies, había necesitado de varios intentos para conseguirlo.

Cuando Stiles por fin terminó de ajustar el pañal, cogió a Ava de las axilas y la levantó en el aire en actitud triunfal.

\- Has visto – preguntó al bebé con una enorme sonrisa en los labios – Te dije que el tito Stiles podría hacerlo.

\- El tito Stiles no ha dormido.

\- Dios – Stiles dio tal bote en el sitio, que estuvo a punto de dejar caer el bebé – Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no hagas eso.

\- Qué demonios ha pasado aquí – preguntó el hombre, señalando el caos de la habitación.

\- Pues… - sujetó a Ava con un brazo, pegándola a su pecho – Hubo un pequeño incidente con los pañales y…

\- Tienes mierda en el pelo – señaló con desgana Derek, y evidente cara de asco.

\- ¡Qué! – se tocó el pelo, y al instante tenía el dedo manchado de mierda de bebé – Jolines, Ava… Te dije que no volvieras a hacer eso.

\- ¿Jolines?

\- Sí – se sonrojó, mientras salía de la habitación para llevarla hasta la cocina – Estoy intentando no soltar tacos delante de ella. Por si acaso.

\- No me has respondido – siguió a Stiles hasta la cocina, y fue directo hasta la cafetera para servirse una buena taza de café solo.

\- Sobre qué – Stiles colocó a Ava en el portabebés que había en el centro de la cocina, antes de lavarse las manos.

\- No has dormido.

\- Ah… Eso – se mojó los labios mientras empezaba a meter fruta en la batidora. Por suerte, de momento Ava parecía conformarse con jugar con los muñecos que colgaban del portabebés. Así que había que aprovechar el tiempo para hacerle la comida – Ava no estaba por la labor de dormirse. Tuve que estar toda la noche en vela, distrayéndola.

\- ¿Ella no ha dormido tampoco? – preguntó con una ceja alzada, dando el primer sorbo del café.

\- A ratos – hizo una mueca de autosuficiencia – Cuando usaba tu truco de dejarla colgando.

\- Y ahora irás a trabajar.

\- Sí, claro. Tengo que traer dinero para mi maridito – sonrió sin tapujos, ya más que acostumbrado a las miradas asesinas de Derek.

\- Replantearé la pregunta – gruñó - Vas a ir a trabajar sin dormir.

\- No sería la primera vez – desechó el problema enseguida, enchufando la batidora – ¡Además! ¡Mi padre tiene ganas de verla! – gritó para que pudiera oírle por encima del ruido.

Al segundo, Derek apagó la batidora y fulminó a Stiles con la mirada… La que sería la cuarta vez en media hora. Y vale que tendría que haberle avisado de que iba a hacer ruido para que se tapara los oídos por eso de que a él le afectaba más de lo normal pero… ¿no era un poco excesivo?

\- ¡Es que te las vas a llevar al trabajo!

\- Pues claro… ¿Dónde quieres que la deje?

\- No sé. Qué tal con sus abuelos – replicó con el nivel de sarcasmo al máximo.

\- Pero qué gracia tendría que cuidáramos de ella si se la encasquetáramos a sus abuelos.

Y entonces Derek se pegó tanto a Stiles, que Stiles tuvo que medio subirse a la encimera para poder respirar. Y aunque aquella no dejaba de ser una posició que había resultado agradable en otras circunstancias, ahora que Derek le estaba mirando _otra vez_ con esa mirada asesina, no lo era tanto. Porque ahora era como volver a esa primera vez en que Derek le empotró contra la pared… justo antes del "incidente Miguel".

\- ¿Cuidáramos? – preguntó con las cejas en todo lo alto.

\- Esto… Ese era el plan, ¿no?

\- No. Ese era _tú_ plan – respondió muy despacio, y con la mandíbula demasiado apretada como para ser bueno para los dientes – Y ya te dije que no me hacía gracia.

\- Pero cielo…

\- No me llames cielo – le amenazó un segundo antes de que Ava rompiera a llorar.

En total, habían sido diez minutos de descanso.

Lo que suponía todo un record, la verdad.

Derek se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz, en gesto de dolor; y negó unos instantes.

\- Me voy a trabajar.

\- Pero… - Stiles quiso ir tras él. Pero apenas dio un paso en dirección al salón, el berrido de Ava ganó en intensidad. Y a no ser que quisiera quedarse sordo, más le valía cogerla en brazos – ¡Eres un traidor, que lo sepas! – gritó todo lo que pudo para que Derek le oyera – ¡Se supone que siempre nos ayudamos cuando hay problemas! ¡Y créeme! ¡ESTO ES UN PROBLEMA! – empezó a mover a Ava a un lado y al otro, tratando de acunarla del modo en que a ella le gustaba, y rezando por que por Dios se callara de una santa vez. Cuando al par de minutos se encontró con que Derek ya estaba bajando las escaleras, completamente vestido, le miró con odio – ¡Y que sepas que ni siquiera me has dado mi beso de buenos días!

Derek paró cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta principal, para lentamente girar sobre sus talones y mirar a Stiles como si fuera un bicho raro. Soltó aire por la nariz en gesto de desesperación, y en dos zancadas ya estaba a su lado.

\- Buenos días – gruño como si fuera un cromañón, y le dio un beso en los labios que fue tan corto como brutal.

Y antes de que Stiles hubiera terminado de cerrar la boca de puro asombro, Derek ya se había marchado.

\- Genial – musitó para sí mismo, y miró a Ava a los ojos - ¿Has visto lo borde que es el tío Derek? – le preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos, para luego mostrarle esa sonrisa socarrona – Pero a qué está bueno, ¿eh?

Stiles aparcó el coche al lado del Camaro.

Había sido un día increíblemente largo.

Y no es que no hubiera disfrutado de tener a Ava con ella en la comisaría, ni mucho menos. A su padre le había encantado, así como al resto de compañeros de trabajo, y prácticamente a cualquier persona que hubiera cruzado la puerta de la comisaría. Incluso Joe el borracho, que había vuelto a ser detenido por escándalo público, había pedido si podía quedarse un rato con el bebé…

Pero eso no quitaba que no hubiera sido un día agotador. Sobre todo por el importante hecho de que el día había llegado después de toda una noche en vela, y con Ava necesitando ser el centro de atención en todo momento. Algo que se había traducido en que no le había dejado ni cinco minutos para comer algo o, mejor aún, echarse una siestecita.

Por fortuna, ahora estaba recibiendo la recompensa por haber aguantado el día.

Y esa era que Ava estaba plácidamente dormida en el portabebés.

Casi andando de puntillas, Stiles dejó el portabebés en el salón, decidido a dejar que durmiera allí todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. Porque por nada del mundo iba a cometer la locura de levantarla y, más que probablemente, despertarla.

Una vez la tuvo bien colocada, se fijó en que la única luz que había en la casa provenía del piso superior. Así que subió las escaleras, descalzo para no hacer ruido, y entró en el dormitorio.

Se encontró con Derek tumbado boca arriba en la cama, completamente vestido salvo por los zapatos y la cazadora. Y estaba profundamente dormido.

Sonriendo ante la imagen, se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde de la misma.

Sabía que desde la tormenta se le había amontonado el trabajo. Y que la noche anterior tampoco debió ser muy tranquila para él, con Ava llorando todo el rato. Y por mucho que intentó que se callara, incluso sacándola fuera para molestar menos; sabía que poco podía hacer con un novio que tenía super oído.

Con cuidado para no despertarle, se tumbó a su lado, contemplando su hermoso y relajado rostro.

\- Ya has llegado – susurró entonces Derek, sin abrir los ojos.

\- Sí – se pegó a él y le dio un leve beso en los labios – No quería despertarte, perdona.

Derek gruñó por lo bajo, y alargó una mano para acercar el cuerpo de Stiles a su lado. Cuando lo tuvo bien pegado, pasó una pierna por encima de sus muslos para que no se escapara, y escondió la cara en el cuello de Stiles.

\- No he dormido casi nada esta noche – se quejó al tiempo que besaba la garganta de Stiles.

\- Lo siento. Intenté que Ava no llorara pero…

\- No fue por eso – subió sus labios por la barbilla y mejillas de Stiles, hasta llegar a los labios – No puedo dormir bien si no estás a mi lado.

Stiles iba a recordarle que en el fondo no era más que un lobo de peluche, cuando los labios de Derek le impidieron decir nada. Así que sólo pudo responder con ganas al beso, al tiempo que la mano de Derek se colocaba en su espalda, apretándole contra su pecho.

Stiles gimió en el beso, y empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Derek. Reconocía que era más engorroso que si fuera una camiseta… Pero la sensación de desnudarle de aquel modo, desvelando poco a poco aquel increíble cuerpo; hacía que mereciera la pena el esfuerzo.

Terminó de desabrochar el último botón cuando Ava comenzó a llorar.

Y el gruñido que soltó Derek fue más rugido de Alfa, que protesta de alguien que quería tener un poco de sexo.

\- Hasta hace cinco minutos estaba dormida. Lo prometo – susurró Stiles, apoyando la frente en el pecho de Derek.

Derek gruñó otra vez, pero justo después besó a Stiles con ganas. Y la mano que estaba hasta esos momentos en la espalda del humano, fue hasta su cinturón.

El llanto de Ava, de fondo, era perfectamente audible en toda la casa.

\- ¿Derek?

\- No la hagas caso – murmuró Derek sin dejar de besarle ni de quitarle el cinturón – Ya se cansará.

Pero Ava no lo hizo. Y cuando por fin Derek había metido una mano dentro del calzoncillo de Stiles, el grito que soltó hizo retumbar las paredes.

Y Derek sentía que le iba a estallar la cabeza.

\- Voy a matarla. Lo juro.

\- Lo siento – trató de calmarle Stiles, besando sus labios pero de un modo mucho menos pasional. Se había acabado el tiempo de intimidad – Seguro que sólo tiene hambre.

\- Es mitad lobo, Stiles – gruñó llevándose las manos a la frente mientras que Stiles se abrochaba el cinturón y bajaba de la cama - ¡Siempre va a tener hambre!

\- Tú no te muevas, vale – trató de animarle – Vuelo en seguida y podremos continuar donde lo hemos dejado.

Y Derek esperó.

Espero durante media hora, en la que el llanto de Ava no paró ni una sola vez, así como los desesperados intentos de Stiles por que se comiera la papilla.

Y cuando ya había oído todos los trucos posibles de manos de Stiles: desde el tren hasta el avión, pasando por el "mira Ava, prometo no usar las esposas si te lo comes" (supuso que era una técnica propia de las familias de policías); Derek se cansó de esperar.

En la cocina, había papilla por todas partes menos donde debería haber: en el estómago de aquel monstruo.

Nada más entrar, Stiles le miró con cara de desesperación desde la silla donde estaba sentado. Tenía la cara manchada de papilla, y frente a él Ava no paraba de llorar.

Soltando aire por la nariz, Derek fue hasta la encimera para coger un par de servilletas. Regresó junto a Stiles para limpiarle la cara como si fuera un niño pequeño, y cogió a Ava de la única manera que parecía saber: le agarró de la ropa, elevándole esta vez por encima de su cabeza.

Estaba casi a dos metros del suelo. Pero tan pronto como Derek la cogió, Ava dejó de llorar.

Aunque ahí no acabó todo.

Porque Derek miró a Ava con los ojos rojos, apenas conteniendo su ira.

\- Derek, cielo. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Escúchame bien – habló Derek al bebé, mirándola muy, muy fijamente – Vas a dejar de llorar, y lo vas a hacer ahora mismo – apenas alzó la voz, pero sonaba más grave que nunca – Y lo vas a hacer porque una parte de ti proviene de una familia de cazadores, y sabe que no es bueno llevar la contraria a un Alfa cabreado – bajó un poco el brazo para que estuviera a su altura. Ava le estaba mirando con toda la atención del mundo, como si realmente estuviera entendiendo las palabras – Y otra parte de ti proviene del peor hombre lobo de la historia. Pero eso también significa que es parte de mi manada – apretó los labios durante unos segundos – Y como parte de mi manada, _yo_ soy tu Alfa. Y _siempre_ se obedece al Alfa – dejó a Ava entonces en la sillita que había ocupado hasta entonces, frente a un anonadado Stiles – Así que _cállate_ y _come_.

Apenas dejó al bebé en su silla, fue a la nevera para coger una cerveza.

Ya se había bebido la mitad, cuando se dio cuenta de que Stiles seguía paralizado, mirándole como si fuera un espejismo.

\- ¿Stiles? – alzó una ceja.

\- Qué.

Derek señaló a Ava con la misma mano en que tenía la cerveza.

\- Dale de comer – dijo con tono cansado – Está esperando.

Stiles salió por fin de su ensimismamiento, y miró al bebé que estaba frente a él. Bebé que le estaba mirando con la cara más adorable que jamás había visto. Como si nunca hubiera roto un plato y, por supuesto, no se hubiera pasado las últimas 48 horas llorando como si la estuvieran matando.

Sin creerse del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, acercó la cuchara a Ava. Y ella abrió la boca todo lo que pudo, permitiendo que en una cucharada comiera más de lo que había conseguido meterle en media hora.

\- No me lo puedo creer – murmuró Stiles, cuando ya le había dado la mitad de la comida – Cómo demonios has hecho eso.

Derek le miró con esa cara de creerse superior a los demás, pero que solía sacar cuando estaba más que claro que _era_ superior a los demás… Lo que sólo lograba que las ganas de borrarle esa expresión a puñetazos, fuera aún mayor.

\- Porque soy…

\- Sí, lo sé – entornó uno poco los ojos, cansado de recibir siempre la misma respuesta – Porque eres el Alfa.

Derek creía que lo había visto todo en su vida.

Hasta que esa misma tarde llegó a casa, después del trabajo, y oyó a Stiles suplicar.

\- Ava, cielo, te lo pido por favor. Estate quieta.

El hombre siguió el lamento de Stiles hasta el baño, donde se encontró con su compañero dándole un baño al bebé… O eso es lo que había intentado hacer.

\- Necesitas ayuda.

\- ¡Ah! – el grito de Stiles retumbó en el baño, y en seguida sonó la carcajada del bebé – No sabía que ya habías llegado – miró a Derek desde el suelo, observando de reojo a Ava para que no se le escurriera – Pero me alegro tanto de que estés aquí, que voy a olvidarme del enésimo infarto que casi me provocas.

Derek negó levemente antes de entrar y sentarse en la taza del váter, lo suficientemente lejos del caos que había montado.

\- ¿Decidiste bañarte tú también y así ahorrar agua? – preguntó, alzando levemente la ceja.

\- ¿Sabes? – preguntó a su vez Stiles – Es curioso que tu sentido del humor sólo aparezca cuando haces bromas a mi costa.

\- Lo sé. Es un don.

\- Jaja – resopló, sujetando a Ava de los brazos – Por qué no me echas una mano… _Por favor_.

Esta vez fue el turno de Derek de resoplar.

\- Qué quieres que haga.

\- Sólo sujétala un momento para que pueda terminar de quitar el jabón.

Y sorprendentemente, esta vez Derek no protestó.

Se puso de cuclillas junto a Stiles, y colocó una mana a cada lado del diminuto cuerpo de Ava.

Stiles aprovechó la ocasión para echar agua sobre el cuerpecito del bebé, y al segundo ya estaba limpia de jabón.

Se levantó entonces con cuidado de no resbalarse con toda el agua que había en el suelo, y cogió una de las toallas del armario. Pero cuando volvió a la bañera para secar a Ava, se quedó paralizado en el sitio.

Porque Ava ya no estaba en la bañera.

Derek la había sacado del agua y, al no poder agarrarla del modo que había patentado (principalmente porque estaba desnuda y no había nada de donde agarrarla), no había tenido más remedio que colocarla sobre su pecho, sujetándola con una de sus enormes manos.

Y la seguridad con que la estaba sujetando, era como si llevara toda su puñetera vida haciendo aquello. Lo que, para provenir de la misma persona que estaba mirando al bebé que tenía en brazos como si le estuviera provocando una úlcera, no era nada justo, la verdad.

Porque se suponía que los bebés tenían una especie de radar que detectaba a las personas que les caían bien y a las que no, y se portaban bien o mal en consecuencia… Pero estaba claro que Ava tenía el radar estropeado, o que no tenía mucho aprecio por su vida. Porque estaba la mar de tranquila, incluso a punto de dormirse, en brazos del Alfa que la miraba con cara de querer arrancarle la garganta…

Claro que Stiles era el menos indicado para opinar sobre ese aspecto, pues la primera vez que Derek le miró así, él pensó que era el momento más fantástico de toda su vida.

Derek carraspeó entonces, obligándole a volver al presente, y corrió para secar a Ava y cogerla en brazos.

Momento que Ava escogió para romper a llorar.

En serio. ¿Lo hacía a posta o qué?

\- No lo entiendo – protestó Stiles, mirando desesperado a Derek – Por qué llora siempre conmigo.

\- ¿Te recuerdo que no leo la mente?

\- Pero tú siempre la miras como si quisieras matarla – empezó a acunarla, pegándola todo lo posible a su pecho para que no se resbalara – Se supone que eso no les gusta…

\- Tal vez es porque siente que le tienes miedo.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Ava? Yo no le tengo miedo. Es sólo un bebé… - encogió ligeramente los hombros - Un bebé de hombre lobo pero…

\- No me refiero a que tengas miedo de que pueda hacerte daño – explicó Derek con ese tono mitad de cabreo y mitad de cansancio – Sino a que _tú_ puedas hacerle daño a ella – Stiles le miró con los ojos abiertos, sin atreverse a decir nada, y Derek suspiró con amargura – Fíjate en cómo la tienes cogida. Estás aterrorizado de que se te pueda caer.

\- Bueno… Es que se puede caer, tío listo.

\- Y precisamente por eso llora – replicó, tajante – Si la persona que la tiene sujeta no está segura de protegerla, cómo esperas que ella se sienta segura contigo.

\- Eso… – Stiles se obligó a pensar antes de hablar – Tiene mucho sentido, la verdad.

Derek se limitó a alzar una ceja como respuesta, y salió del baño con calma. Como lo haría alguien que sabía que ya había hecho su trabajo, y que lo había hecho bien.

\- Es que nunca te cansas de tener razón – preguntó a voces para que pudiera oírle por encima del llanto de Ava.

\- Nop.

Los días siguientes, afortunadamente fueron un poco más relajados.

Siguiendo el consejo de Derek, Stiles intentó comportarse con más calma alrededor de Ava, sin estar constantemente aterrorizado de que fuera a hacerla daño… A fin de cuentas, era mitad hombre lobo. Lo que significaba que si algo le pasaba por culpa de la torpeza de Stiles, ella se curaría enseguida… ¿No?

Por si acaso no le preguntó nada de eso a Derek, y actuó como si supiera que Ava era tan dura como una roca.

Y poco a poco, quién iba a decirlo, la cosa fue mejorando. Seguía teniendo momentos de pánico, y Ava seguía llorando casi las 24 horas del día. Pero al menos, cuando la cogía en brazos, parecía calmarse.

Motivo por el cual, el penúltimo día que se quedarían con ella, decidió que darían un paseo por el parque.

En teoría se suponía que era un paseo relajante, aprovechando el buen tiempo y que Ava estaba completamente dormida después de toda la noche llorando… Pero Derek no parecía estar de acuerdo con ello.

\- Derek, cielo. ¿Te importaría relajarte un poco?

\- Estoy relajado.

\- Vale. Me explicaré mejor: ¿Te importaría parecer que estás relajado?

Derek sacó las manos de los bolsillos de la cazadora, e hizo un aspaviento similar al que Stiles hacía constantemente. Pero en su caso no resultó ridículo, sino un ejemplo más de seguridad y autocontrol.

Maldito Derek Hale y su manía de hacerlo todo en modo sexy.

\- Qué.

\- Tienes pinta de ser un asesino que está preparando su próximo asesinato.

\- Y tú sabes cómo es un asesino porque…

\- ¿Porque he conocido a unos cuantos asesinos? – gruñó, pero sonrió exageradamente cuando pasaron cerca de una pareja de ancianos – No te das cuenta de que estamos dando un paseo con nuestro bebé, y lo normal es que estemos disfrutando del momento.

\- No es nuestro bebé.

\- ¡Vale! Pero la gente no sabe eso.

\- Y desde cuándo me importa lo que la gente piense.

Stiles soltó un bufido sin dejar de empujar el cochecito.

\- Desde nunca, ya lo sé. Pero ahora mismo eso es lo que parece. Y con la cara que llevas puesta, la gente va a sospechar que la hemos secuestrado.

Derek no respondió. Lo que significaba que, para él, la conversación ya había acabado.

Y Dios, cómo le molestaba cuando hacía eso.

Sobre todo cuando lo hacía en mitad del pueblo, con lo que ni siquiera le daba la oportunidad de ponerse a gritar como un loco, exigiéndole que le hiciera caso.

Aunque, por otro lado, casi mejor así. Porque se suponía que tenían que comportarse como si no hubieran secuestrado a Ava, ¿verdad?

Así que Stiles optó por seguir caminando, manteniendo un ritmo ni muy rápido pero tampoco muy lento, con Derek medio paso por detrás de él. Había vuelto a meter las manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora, y miraba al frente con cara de que le hubieran dado una patada en las pelotas.

Esta vez, el suspiro que soltó Stiles fue más triste que rabioso.

Si hubiera sabido que el paseo habría acabado así, jamás lo habría propuesto.

Justo en ese momento estaban pasando por la puerta de una farmacia, y Stiles decidió que era buena idea comprar su medicación. Aún le quedaba medio bote, pero desde que Ava estaba con ellos, había tenido que aumentar su dosis más de lo normal. Y, la verdad, no quería encontrarse en medio de un ataque de llanto de Ava, sin tener al menos unas cuantas pastillas de Adderal dentro de su cuerpo.

\- Te importa quedarte un segundo con ella mientras entro a comprar – señaló la puerta de la farmacia.

Derek miró la farmacia, y luego miró al carrito. Ava seguía durmiendo, pero estaba claro que no le hacía ninguna gracia. Para ser exactos, no le hacía gracia estar parado en mitad del paseo comercial del pueblo a plena luz del día, y menos aún si tenía que estar cuidando del bebé de Scott McCall.

\- Sólo será un minuto – trató de convencerle Stiles con voz cansada – Tardaría más si entro con ella.

\- Está bien – gruñó Derek, sentándose en un banco que había cercano, y colocando el carrito a su lado. Pero en vez de mirar el interior del carrito para vigilar al bebé que se suponía que estaba vigilando, fijó la mirada en el escaparate de la farmacia. Como si la farmacia tuviera la culpa de todos los males del mundo.

Stiles suspiró de nuevo, y entró en la farmacia con gesto cansado.

Definitivamente, eso no era lo que esperaba que ocurriera cuando le pidió a Scott cuidar de Ava.

Apenas se colocó en la cola para ser atendido, oyó a varias mujeres conversando.

\- ¿Habéis visto al tío bueno que hay en el banco?

\- Para no verle.

\- Y está paseando con su hijo… ¿No es para comérselo?

\- Yo sí que me lo comería.

\- Pero la madre no está por ningún lado. ¿Creéis que es padre soltero?

\- Fijaos si lleva anillo.

\- ¡No lleva!

\- Y a qué estoy esperando.

Antes de que Stiles hubiera podido decir nada, una de las mujeres salió de la farmacia como alma que lleva el diablo, y se sentó al lado de Derek. Stiles trató de ver qué ocurría, pero en ese momento llegó su turno para pagar.

Cuando salió, aquella mujer seguía sentada en el banco.

Aunque casi parecía que estuviera sentada encima de Derek, de lo pegada que estaba a él.

Pero a Derek no parecía molestarle mucho la falta de espacio personal, porque estaba hablando con ella con toda la naturalidad del mundo… Incluso le estaba mostrando esa sonrisa perfecta y blanca que no debería enseñar a nadie más salvo a él.

Y menos a esa zorra buscona que estaba utilizando a Ava para ligar con él.

\- Es preciosa – oyó que decía la mujer – Se parece mucho a ti.

\- Gracias – intervino Stiles entonces, tratando de sonar casual – Pero la verdad es que casi todo lo ha sacado de mi – sonrió a la mujer, luchando porque no le saliera la sonrisa espeluznante que aparecía cada vez que fingía amabilidad – De Derek sólo ha sacado el genio.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó la mujer, sobresaltada, mirando a Stiles y luego al bebé.

\- Soy Stiles – saludó enseguida – Y esa preciosidad es Ava, _nuestra hija_.

Y si dijo las dos últimas palabras más alto y despacio de lo normal… Bueno, es que quería que quedara claro.

\- Oh – respondió la mujer, que afortunadamente no vio la cara de sorpresa que Derek le estaba poniendo en ese momento – Eso… Está muy bien.

\- ¿En serio? – Stiles puso cara de cachorrito perdido – No todo el mundo está de acuerdo con que una pareja de hombres tenga hijos pero… Siempre es agradable encontrarse con gente buena que sabe que lo importante es el interior – miró descaradamente a la mujer de arriba abajo – Y que lo de menos es el exterior y las apariencias… ¿Verdad?

\- Por… Por supuesto – tartamudeó un poco. Pero en ese sentido no podía haber hecho otra cosa, pues ahora Stiles _sí_ que le estaba regalando su sonrisa espeluznante.

Una que, si se esforzaba, podía conseguir incluso acojonar a Derek.

Esa era su principal arma de ataque.

Stiles miró unos segundos más a aquella mujer, disfrutando del modo en que ella tragaba saliva con dificultad, para luego mirar a Derek… Que a su vez le miraba como si se hubiera vuelto completamente loco.

\- En fin… Ha sido agradable charlar – sonrió de nuevo, mostrando las dos filas de dientes – Pero tenemos que volver a casa y…

\- Claro. Por supuesto… No quería interrumpir vuestro paseo familiar – dijo la mujer, desesperada por alejarse de su inminente asesinato – Ha sido un placer.

\- Lo mismo digo – se despidió Stiles, pero no apartó los ojos de ella hasta que no hubo dado media vuelta.

Y apenas lo hizo, la expresión de Stiles cambió. Y de esa sonrisa espeluznante, pasó a mostrar su propia cara de asesino.

Agarró entonces el carrito de Ava, y comenzó a caminar como si los últimos cinco minutos no hubieran tenido lugar. Salvo que su paso era bastante más rápido que antes. Como si estuviera deseando llegar ya a casa.

\- Stiles… - oyó entonces la voz de Derek a su lado. Cuando empezó a caminar él seguía sentado en el banco, incrédulo ante lo que acababa de ocurrir. Pero en un par de zancadas consiguió llegar a su altura - ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

\- No – respondió sin mirarle y sin parar de caminar.

\- Seguro.

\- Sip. Completamente seguro.

Derek guardó casi un minuto de silencio.

\- Por qué le dijiste a esa chica que Ava era nuestra hija.

\- Pensé que sería divertido.

\- Pues no pareces muy contento.

\- Es que me equivoqué. Todo el mundo comete errores.

\- Stiles… – Derek puso una mano en el manillar del carrito, y le obligó a parar.

Y Stiles miró con rabia a Derek durante unos segundos.

\- No me gustaba cómo te miraba – protestó - Ni cómo utilizaba a Ava para ligar contigo.

\- No le has dejado decir mucho – señaló alzando una ceja.

\- Ha sido suficiente – gruñó, reiniciando la marcha ahora que Derek había quitado la mano.

El resto del paseo transcurrió en silencio hasta que llegaron al coche.

Por supuesto, habían cogido el jeep porque Derek se negaba a que Ava pudiera mancharle los asientos.

Pero cuando Stiles puso en marcha el coche y emprendió el camino a casa, todo siguió en silencio. Y esta vez era mucho más incómodo. Tanto, que por primera vez Stiles deseó que Ava se pusiera a llorar.

Cuando por fin llegaron a casa, tras un corto pero eterno viaje en silencio, Stiles quitó las llaves del coche pero no hizo amagos de salir. De reojo vio que Derek le miraba con curiosidad, y soltó un amargo suspiro.

\- Está bien… No he sido del todo sincero contigo.

Derek esperó un par de segundos para responder.

\- No me digas – preguntó con ironía.

\- Yo… Scott no me pidió que cuidara de Ava. Me ofrecí yo.

\- Qué más da quién se lo pidiera a quién.

\- Lo hice porque desde hace un tiempo que… llevo pensando en... – soltó aire de manera agónica – En tener un bebé y…

\- ¿Nosotros?

\- Sí – susurró – Pero como sabía que a ti no te hacía gracia la idea, pensé que si nos quedábamos con ella durante un tiempo, acabarías cambiando de opinión.

Oyó que Derek se removía inquieto en el asiento, pero seguía sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara.

\- Entiendo – murmuró el hombre.

\- Pero todo ha salido al revés y…

\- Por qué dices eso.

\- ¿Por qué? La pregunta es por qué no – por fin se atrevió a mirarle a la cara - Porque resulta que el que quiere formar una familia, es la persona menos responsable y más torpe del mundo, con lo que ningún bebé estaría a salvo en mis manos y…

\- Stiles ...

\- Y tú, que eres el mejor padre del mundo, no quiere saber nada de bebés… Con lo que la decisión es más que obvia – sonrió con amargura.

\- Piensas que soy el mejor padre del mundo.

\- Todo el mundo con ojos lo piensa, Derek – murmuró – Eres el único que consigue que Ava deje de llorar. Y que coma. Y que se duerma...

Derek aprovechó la ocasión para mirar al asiento trasero del coche, y descubrir que Ava seguía durmiendo pese a los gritos. Era como si supiera que aquella era una conversación importante y que no debía molestar.

Volvió a centrarse en Stiles, y soltó aire de manera agónica.

\- Nunca he pensado en formar una familia – susurró al fin.

\- Lo sé.

\- Y sabes que la manada es en cierto modo una familia.

\- Sí. Lo sé – se encogió de hombros – No pasa nada. Sólo era una idea absurda.

Habló de nuevo sin mirarle a los ojos.

Y cuando dijo la última palabra, salió del coche. Cogió el carrito y entró en casa sin decir nada más. Y sin mirar una sola vez atrás.

Derek se quedó en el coche, viendo cómo Stiles entraba en casa cargando con un bebé que nunca sería suyo, pero al que había cuidado como sólo haría un padre primerizo.

Permaneció en la misma posición casi quince minutos.

Cuando entró en casa, Stiles estaba en su despacho. Allí era donde habían instalado la cuna, una vez Ava cogió la costumbre de dormir por las noches; con lo que no hacía falta llevarla al salón.

Desde el marco de la puerta, vio cómo Stiles tumbaba con cuidado a Ava en la cuna, y le acercaba su lobo de peluche. Y en cuanto abrazó el muñeco con fuerza, la tapó con la manta y le dio un beso en la frente.

Y cuando Stiles dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación, tenía una sonrisa en los labios tan grande y hermosa, que Derek sintió que se le paraba el corazón.

\- Sabes que no podemos tener bebes, ¿verdad? – susurró el hombre nada más salió de la habitación.

\- Qué.

\- Eso de que un hombre lobo puede quedarse embarazado, es sólo ficción.

\- De qué leches estás hablando – preguntó exasperado, intentando no alzar la voz.

\- ¿Esas historietas que tanto te gustan leer pero que en realidad no lees? – dijo con ironía y alzando una ceja - Son mentira.

\- Ya lo sé.

\- Ninguno de los dos nos podemos quedar embarazados.

\- Te he dicho que ya lo sé – Stiles hizo un aspaviento, pero siguió en el sitio - Por qué seguimos hablando de esto.

\- Entonces en qué habías pensado.

\- Sobre qué.

\- Sobre tener un bebé – replicó serio - Habrías pensado en algún modo, visto que el biológico está descartado.

\- Yo – se mojó los labios - Qué más da eso ahora. No va a pasar…

\- Pero seguro que lo pensaste…

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y bien?

Stiles encogió los hombros al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. Finalmente suspiró antes de responderle.

\- Estuve mirando páginas de adopción… Y la opción de una madre de alquiler.

\- Y tú que prefieres.

\- Derek… Por qué sigues hablando de esto – susurró, suplicándole con la mirada que parara - Ya te he dicho que sólo fue una idea absurda.

La expresión de Derek se transformó entonces en una muy seria.

\- Formar una familia conmigo te parece una idea absurda.

\- No. Claro que no. Pero tú no… - no pudo seguir hablando, cuando Derek colocó dos dedos sobre sus labios.

\- En serio piensas que sería un buen padre.

Stiles clavó su mirada en los claros ojos de Derek.

\- Igual que pienso que eres el mejor compañero que podría tener – susurró sin parpadear.

Derek asintió y mostró una de esas sonrisas enormes que, cada vez que enseñaba, le quitaban la respiración a Stiles. Sobre todo cuando sabía que él era el único que las recibía.

\- Entre una adopción y la madre de alquiler, que preferirías.

\- Derek ...

\- Responde la pregunta.

\- No lo sé – volvió a encogerse de hombros - Al principio pensé que me encantaría que nuestro hijo tuviera tus ojos y… eso sólo sería posible con una madre de alquiler pero… - negó con la cabeza – Pero siendo tú un hombre lobo eso sería imposible, porque no sería un embarazo normal y tendríamos que responder a muchas preguntas que no podemos responder y… Y sería arriesgado para la madre y…

\- Allison no tuvo ningún problema.

\- Qué.

\- Allison. Su embarazo fue perfectamente normal. No hubo ninguna complicación.

\- Ya… Ya lo sé. Y por eso, cuando ella supo que quería formar una familia contigo, me dijo que si se lo pidiéramos, estaría encantada de llevar nuestro hijo… – miró a Derek entonces con los ojos entrecerrados. En una pose que ponía siempre que estaba en modo detectivesco – Por qué me estás contando todo esto.

Derek no respondió en el acto.

Lo que hizo fue sacar esa sonrisa de superioridad que tanto le sacaba de quicio, y recorrió la distancia que les separaba, al haber estado uno a cada lado del pasillo. Y al llegar a su lado, le besó dulcemente en los labios, antes de abrazarle como si fuera lo más delicado del mundo.

\- ¿Lo dijo en serio o sólo por decir? – susurró al oído de Stiles – Porque pienso tomarle la palabra.

Y los ojos de Stiles se abrieron como platos en cuanto oyó las palabras. Y cuando se separó de él para asegurarse de que no habían sido imaginaciones suyas, tenía la boca abierta y las manos le temblaban… Y cuando vio que Derek le asentía, indicando que no habían sido imaginaciones suyas, empezó a llorar.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó en un susurró.

\- Totalmente – le limpió las lágrimas con la yema de los pulgares antes de besarle en los labios.

\- Pero… Pensé que no querías…

Derek soltó un suspiro y cogió las manos de Stiles para llevarle hasta el salón. Una vez allí, sin soltarle, se sentaron en el sofá.

\- Cuando mi familia murió, siempre pensé que fue por mi culpa. Porque no fui capaz de protegerles. Porque no era suficientemente fuerte – vio que Stiles iba a protestar, pero le interrumpió con un dedo en los labios – Pero tenías razón. Por aquel entonces, sólo era un crío y no había nada que pudiera haber hecho para evitarlo… No fue culpa mía.

\- Qué tiene que ver eso con… Quiero decir, me alegro de que por fin pienses eso pero…

\- Cuando volví a Beacon Hills, sólo lo hice con el deseo de vengarme. Nunca vine para convertirme en el nuevo Alfa y formar una manada. No creía que fuera capaz de hacer algo así.

\- Pero fuiste capaz.

Derek asintió, apretando con cariño la mano de Stiles.

\- Sí. Fui capaz gracias a ti – sonrió – Y ahora tengo unos Betas que, aunque me saquen de quicio muchas veces, están a salvo y son felices.

\- Gracias a ti.

Asintió de nuevo.

\- Y si fui capaz de conseguir que Isaac dejara de tenerle miedo a los sitios cerrados, o que Scott fuera lo suficientemente responsable como para casarse y tener una familia; qué es un bebé al lado de todo eso.

\- Pero tú… ¿Tú quieres?

El Alfa besó a Stiles con más fuerza esta vez, y no separó sus labios hasta que no necesitaron respirar.

\- ¿Que si quiero tener un hijo contigo, alimentarle y bañarle todos los días, sabiendo que siempre estaréis aquí, en nuestro hogar, cada día de mi vida? – alzó una ceja en gesto pensativo - ¿Es una pregunta con trampa?

Stiles se echó a reír y llorar al mismo tiempo, y un segundo después ya se había colgado de los brazos de Derek, besando cada milímetro de piel que encontrara a su paso.

\- ¿Qué te parece el nombre de Junior? – preguntó pasados unos minutos – Para que no sea Derek también.

\- ¿Ya has pensado en nombres? – preguntó asombrado y escandalizado a un tiempo.

\- Por supuesto… También podíamos llamarle Stiles… Sería original.

\- ¿En serio quieres que se llame Stiles?

\- No. La verdad es que no – fingió un escalofrío - ¿Qué tal Jackson?

\- Qué tal si te arranco la garganta.

\- Promesas, promesas – soltó una carcajada – Oye. Y si es niña, podríamos llamarla Lydia.

\- Claro. No hay nada que más me gustaría que mi hija se llamara como tu ex novia.

\- No es mi ex novia. Sólo la chica que… Vale, descartado. ¿Y Allison?

\- ¿Te recuerdo lo de la garganta?

\- Vamos, Derek… Lo estoy diciendo en serio.

\- Yo también.

\- Pero cielo.

\- ¡Que no me llames así!

Derek puso fin a la discusión de los nombres de la única manera que sabía era cien por cien efectiva: Se quitó la camiseta y entró en el dormitorio, sabiendo que Stiles le seguiría como el fiel cachorro que era.

Y puede que estuviera haciendo trampas. Que no dejaba de estar usando su cuerpo para convencerle a hacer algo (o de no hacer algo en esta ocasión). Pero no dejaba de ser algo que era evidente gustaba a Stiles, y de lo que bien podían aprovecharse los dos.

Así que cuando Stiles entró en el dormitorio, con esa mirada de lujuria en los ojos, Derek procedió a desvestirle con calma y, disfrutando del primero momento íntimo que tenían desde que Ava llegó, le tumbó en la cama y reverenció su cuerpo como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo.

Seguían tumbados en la cama un buen rato después de haber terminado. Sus cuerpos desnudos y sudados disfrutaban de los momentos posteriores a una larga y satisfactoria sesión de sexo. Derek jugaba con el pelo de Stiles, enredando sus dedos en el cabello, mientras que Stiles ronroneaba de placer, dejándose hacer.

De pronto, de fondo se oyó el inconfundible llanto de Ava, y ambos hombres suspiraron a la vez.

Stiles fue el primero en moverse. Si bien no lo hizo con la energía en él característica, casi saltando de la cama, sino que se movió como si le costara un mundo recorrer cada milímetro.

\- Ya voy yo – susurró Derek a su lado, besándole en el hombro y quitando la sábana de su cuerpo.

\- No – gimió Stiles, si bien no hizo muchos amagos para pararle – No hace falta.

\- Siempre has ido tú. Y estás agotado – comentó mientras se ponía los pantalones de estar por casa – Sigue durmiendo.

No esperó contestación de Stiles. Pudo captar perfectamente el ritmo pausado y lento de su respiración, y sabía que en cuestión de segundos estaría profundamente dormido.

Si Ava dejaba de llorar.

Entró descalzo en el despacho de Stiles, y se acercó a la cuna sin necesidad de encender ninguna luz. Ventajas de ser un hombre lobo y contar con visión nocturna.

Cogió a Ava en brazos, y por unos segundos dejó de llorar. Pero sólo por unos segundos.

\- Está bien, está bien – susurró al bebé, saliendo de la habitación y bajando las escaleras hasta la cocina.

Una vez dentro, sin dejar de darle palmaditas en la espalda con el mismo brazo que la tenía sujeta, abrió la nevera y sacó lo necesario para prepararle el biberón.

Ava se removió inquieta. Si bien el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, al no haberse puesto la camiseta, pareció calmarla lo suficiente para que el llanto bajara de decibelios.

Con calma preparó la mezcla para el biberón, y un minuto después ya tenía a un bebé hambriento pegado a la tetina, succionando como si no hubiera comido en días.

Derek sonrió ante la imagen, disfrutando de aquel momento de relativa calma.

No podía esperar a que fuera su propio hijo el que estuviera entre sus brazos. A tener algo que fuera enteramente suyo y de Stiles, y verle crecer en su casa, rodeado de las personas que más le querían en el mundo.

Ava abrió entonces los ojos, sin dejar de beber, mostrando unos hermosos ojos marrones igualitos a los de su madre.

Stiles había comentado que preferiría que los ojos de su hijo fueran como los de Derek. Siempre le había dicho que tenía los ojos más fascinantes del mundo, de un color indescifrable. Pero Derek mentiría si dijera que no preferiría que sacara los ojos de Stiles. Puede que no fueran de un tono tan exótico como los suyos, entre verdes y azules; pero siempre le habían fascinado los ojos de su compañero. De ese marrón claro que según le daba la luz del sol cambiaba de tonalidad, llegando a veces a ser de color ámbar; pero siempre de una luminosidad y un brillo inigualables.

Cuando Ava terminó el biberón, Derek lo dejó encima de la mesa y se puso al bebé sobre el hombro, dando palmaditas para que eructara. Era lo que había visto hacer a Stiles un montón de veces desde que llegó Ava, si bien su instinto también le decía que era lo correcto.

No se trataba de un instinto materno, ni mucho menos. Era algo más fuerte, que enlazaba directamente con su mitad animal, y donde la protección y supervivencia de los suyos estaba marcada a fuego en su cerebro.

Negó la cabeza entonces, si bien seguía sonriendo: Una vez más Stiles había sido el primero en ver cosas en él, que ni él mismo sabía que tenía… Y estaba claro que el cuidar de un bebé, pese a que fuera algo que nunca antes se había planteado, le venía como anillo al dedo.

Por ello disfrutó del momento de tener a Ava entre sus brazos. Los dos solos en la quietud de la cocina, notando el débil latido de su pequeño corazoncito.

Ya hacía un rato que Ava se había dormido, cuando Stiles entró en la cocina. También iba descalzo. Pero junto a los pantalones de estar por casa, se había puesto una camiseta desgastada.

Tenía una cara de sueño horrible, restregándose los ojos con fuerza para vencer la modorra.

\- No hacía falta que te levantaras – susurró Derek sin moverse del sitio.

\- Tardabas en volver – murmuró Stiles, los ojos medio cerrados mientras se acercaba a la pareja – Pensé que necesitarías ayuda.

\- Todo controlado – sonrió – Sólo tenía hambre – miró al bebé que seguía entre los brazos, y la sonrisa se agrandó aún más – Pero quería quedarme un rato más con ella.

Stiles acarició la cabeza de Ava, disfrutando del tacto de aquel pelo increíblemente suave. Cuando devolvió la atención a Derek, éste tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. Como si no quisiera perderse un segundo de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Si quieres, siempre podemos pedirle a Scott que nos la deje una semana más – sonrió con un deje de cachondeo.

\- Tentador – alzó una ceja Derek – Pero no creo que quieran estar más tiempo separados de su hija.

\- Ya – suspiró con cierto desánimo, y se apoyó en el cuerpo de Derek. En seguida notó el brazo del hombre sobre su espalda, pegándole todo lo posible a él y dibujando círculos por encima de la ropa – Es absurdo, lo sé. Después de toda la lata que ha dado y no haber dormido nada pero…

\- Yo también la voy a echar de menos – terminó Derek por él, justo antes de darle un beso en la cabeza.

Stiles asintió, y disfrutó de aquel momento como no creía que fuera posible. Por unos minutos no importó nada más en el mundo que ellos tres. Con Derek protegiendo con sus brazos a su familia, Stiles dándoles todo el cariño que se merecían y más, y Ava dejándose querer como sólo haría un bebé que se sentía amado y a salvo.

Alzó entonces la vista para observar al compañero que no había apartado la mirada de él un solo instante.

\- En qué piensas – preguntó Derek cuando vio que tenía esa sonrisa característica, y los ojos brillando de un modo especial.

\- En que vamos a ser los mejores padres del mundo.

FIN

Notas:

Hacía tiempo que no escribía algo sin tanto drama ni dolor... Sienta bien, la verdad XD  
Gracias de nuevo a cris:3 por insirarme para esta idea. Se sale un poco de lo que venía haciendo hasta ahora, pero da gusto ver que los Sterek se pueden adaptar a cualquier situación...

Y dicho esto, quiero daros nuevas noticias: Hace tiempo os comenté que estaba trabajando con un nuevo fic de los super largos. Todavía estoy con él, pero puedo aseguraros que me está encantando cómo va de momento. Tengo ganas de colgarlo ya, pero aún me falta el final. Y como quiero que el final esté a la altura del resto de la historia, va a tardar un poco más de lo que esperaba. Pero quiero pensar que como muy tarde a finales de Octubre ya estará entero.

Hasta entonces, besos a todos.


End file.
